This invention relates to a method and apparatus for replacing old bolted rails with new continuous welded rails. It relates particularly to replacing old rail with new continuous welded rails where rolling stock is parked along the old trackwork at such a location as to prevent further removal of old rail and placement of new continuous welded rail.
It is recognized by railroad and transit authorities that the using of continuous welded rail on trackwork is the most effective means of cutting rail maintenance costs and eliminating bolted joints. In coal mines continuous welded rail is used for the main haulage trackwork to reduce maintenance costs, but more importantly, continuous welded rail is used because of its smooth rolling surface which reduces spillage of product from the ore cars. And finally, in crane runways, the impact of mechanical rail joints on the surrounding equipment and building structures is eliminated through the use of continuous welded rail.
In view of the above advantages, it is becoming customary to replace old worn rail with new continuous welded rail. However, at times, the placement of the new continuous rail is interrupted when rolling stock is parked on the old trackwork where the old rail is being replaced with new continuous rail. Heretofore, under such circumstances, it has been the practice to cut the new continuous welded rail and manually electric arc weld the new rail to the old rail and allow the parked rolling stock to cross over onto the new rail section. The temporary welded splice is then cut and the remaining old rail is replaced with a new section of continuous welded rail and the two new continuous rail sections are joined together by any suitable means well-known in the art. As earlier stated, one of the advantages in using continuous welded rail is the elimination of rail joints, however, the current practice as described produces mechanical joints which tend to reduce the effectiveness of the continuous welded rail.